


friendly neighbourhood superhero

by slytherbitches



Series: the siremy collection [7]
Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: And its super cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, also jeremy's mum is deaf bc as a fandom we decided its canon, and he helps him through stuff, and he saves simon, and michael is a really bad wingman, but its okay because simon likes him anyway, no internalised homophobia here, so jeremy is spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbitches/pseuds/slytherbitches
Summary: in which jeremy travers night job included saving old ladies and his crush, simon saunders from dangerous situations





	friendly neighbourhood superhero

Jeremy Travers really had no clue how he ended up a friendly neighbourhood superhero. Well that was a lie, he knew exactly how. But the superhero title really came out of nowhere.

At the ripe age of 15 Jeremy visited the New York Institution of Experimental Sciences on a school excursion and you know casually got bitten by a radioactive spider. The next day he suddenly didn’t need his glasses and had woke up with a six pack.

Over the next week he had found more powers than he honestly thought necessary. Super strength, super speed, suddenly he didn’t trip every three steps and he had an ability to sense danger. Which he affectionately dubbed a sixth sense. His senses where heightened proving to be more of an issue than an asset. As every loud noise set him off.

In the span of a year (making him 16, nearly 17) he had really embraced his status. A costume and all. He had developed a device to give him the ability to shoot webs. Really solidifying his name – Spiderman. That was what everyone had started calling him, after he saved a civilian for the first time.

Ever since then he had spent most of his nights juggling homework and saving people. It was a struggle, but one he was willing to deal with. He wanted to help people, and nothing could stop him from doing that.

Except maybe school. Jeremy attended Midtown High School of Science and Technology in lower Queens, New York. And 90% of the time it was the bane of his existence.

“Morning Remy!” It was the first Monday after spring break and Jeremy wanted to be literally anywhere else. He was standing at his locker, grabbing his chemistry book when his best (and really only) friend Michael approached him. The two had been friends since freshmen year, nearly three years prior.

“C’mon man! You know I hate that.” Jeremy turned to roll his eyes at his friend, making him gasp. “Holy shit! What happened to you?” He was confused for a moment before he realised what his friend was staring at.

“I uh, stopped a mugging and a guy hit me in the face, uh, with his gun.” Michael looked at him and raised his eyebrows. “At least you did get shot.” Jeremy awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “About that.”

Michael’s eyes widened to the size of tennis balls and dropped his jaw. “I got shot at and kinda clipped my shoulder but it’s okay.” Michael punched him lightly on the arm. “Please don’t scare me like that!”

A couple months after Spiderman made his first appearance Michael had been rummaging through his closet trying to find some parts for a project they were working on. He had found his suit lying in a shoebox at the bottom.

He went through hilarious stages of emotion that Jeremy liked to look back and laugh on. First he examined it toughly and once he determined it was real he started freaking out. Pacing back and forth literally repeating _‘what the fuck’._

Then he started to yell things along the line of ‘ _Betrayal!’_ , annoyed that he hadn’t been informed sooner. But once Jeremy climbed on the roof of his room and showed off his webs Michael retreated back to his _‘what the fuck’._

“Oi Spider boy! 10 o’clock.” Jeremy snapped out of his daze and looked to his left where Michael was motioning. He would have told him to shut up and not talk about it at school had he not been distracted by the presence of Simon Saunders.

Simon Saunders was the epitome of perfection and Jeremy had been in love with him since literally his first day at school. Well it was hard to call it love as Jeremy had really never spoken to the guy despite having countless opportunities. He just found the guy extremely attractive and if it was socially acceptable he would definitely fall at his feet.

So, there he was walking down the hallway with a new sun kissed tan from his holiday in Hawaii (He knew from his Instagram, he wasn’t a complete stalker) and gracefully third wheeling. Robbie Thorne, the schools A grade asshole was walking next to him. Arm wrapped around Lilette Saunders his best friend, a sweet girl with a questionable dating life.

“You ever going to speak to him?” He turned to his friend and raised his eyebrows. “I’ll take that as a no.” He nodded vigorously and was about to respond when the bell cut him off, signalling it was time for first period. He turned to shut his locker and began to walk in the opposite direction as his friend, waving as he turned the corner.

 

_But as it turned out Jeremy would be speaking to him a lot sooner than he had planned._

 

 

Later that night (technically early morning the next day) Jeremy was still patrolling the streets. Realising that he wouldn’t have to do too much as it was the start of term. So there he was, 3 in the morning, doing his thing. Swinging around, trying to find some crime, when he heard some screams and a gunshot.

He scrambled in the air for a second, ramming into the building next to him as he rapidly changed his directions. He estimated the noises to be about 2 blocks east. He was correct when he arrived at the crime scene, a pharmacy being robbed. He quickly used a feature in his suit to dial the police as he watched the shop, trying to best gauge the situation and how to handle it.

Jeremy tried not to make impulsive decisions when on the job. In his early days he had made a lot that resulted in more chaos than before. So he made some rules for him to follow while patrolling the streets, to keep others and himself safe. Also to keep him sane.

“911 what’s your emergency?” There looked to be three, possibly four robbers all armed. Two where piling cash and behind the counter medicines into a bag. The other was pointing a gun at two people on the ground. Their faces where turned away so he couldn’t see who they were.

“The 24-hour pharmacy on the corner of 21st and Broadway is being robbed by three people in masks and what I assume is bulletproof gear. All have guns. Two hostages.” He watched as the robber watching the hostages began to wave his gun around. He could hear the muffled yelling. As he sent a shot through the glass Jeremy couldn’t sit and watch anymore. He swung from where he was perched through the window that had just been shattered.

He used the momentum to swing into and kick the guy watching the hostages. Sending him flying across the room, leaving him winded on the floor. Time suddenly went in slow motion as the two other robbers turned their heads to see the commotion. From the corner of his eye he watched them raise their weapons, so he snapped into action.

He quickly shot a web at a shelf and flung it at the two. Hitting one as the other dropped to the floor. From his peripheral he could see the two hostages crawl behind a shelf. One of them turned to look at the scene, Jeremy could see his face for the first time. And for a second, a precious second, he froze.

Just his luck Simon Saunders was crawling on the floor evading gunshots. When he snapped back to the robbers in front of him he realised that he was being shot at. Dodging the bullets he scrambled to where Simon and the other man where hiding.

He took a deep breath when their eyes connected (through the mask at least). “I’ll distract them, so you can leave. The police are on their way, well uh hopefully. Um, you know how corrupt the police system is. Uh, I’ll leave the political debates to another time. ” He peeked his head around the side of the aisle to see the two men getting closer, cutting off his rambling.

Looking up he spotted a support beam in the middle of the store. He shot a web on the support beam and swung up and over the robbers, just barely missing their heads. He landed not so gracefully on the counter, stumbling a bit.

“Hi, uh over here!” He waved his arms around widely to get their attention, dancing on the countertop. They turned to stare at him. “Yeah over here! Now why don’t you drop the weapons? That’d be nice. I really don’t feel like kicking your face in. Kinda only do that on Fridays.”

They raised their weapons and he groaned. Knowing he would feel pain tomorrow. “Really? You know what! I warned you!” He shot a web in the direction of the two guys, it landed on the shelves behind them.

“You missed.” The robber said it so deadpan Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t miss.” He kind of enjoyed being a cocky shit when he had his suit on. The suit gave him confidence as no one knew who he was. So he could hypothetically do whatever he wanted.

He pulled the shelves, hard. Knocking one to the floor, kinda crushing the one he had sent to the floor earlier. He jumped forward and wrapped his legs around the last robber standing. Putting him in a choke hold and sending him to the floor. Something he had learned in the fight classes he invested in when he first started wandering the streets. He knew he had to be prepared.

He flipped him over and wacked his head on the floor. Hard enough to knock him out, but not hard enough to kill him or cause extreme damage. He never killed anyone, he refused. He didn’t believe that killing anyone would do any good. He liked to think that people could change if given the chance. Something that would probably bite him in the ass.

He got off the ground to examine the scene in front of him. The store was trashed (he hoped who ever owned it had insurance) glass and objects where littered all over the floor. Along with two people. When he turned to find the other robber his heart stopped.

Standing in the doorway was the remaining robber, with his arm around Simon. A gun to his head. Jeremy didn’t know what to do. He put his hands up, trying to calm him. “Hey, hey, no need for that.” In retaliation the guy just pressed the gun harder to the side of Simon’s face.

Jeremy was officially freaking out. He could vaguely hear the sound of police sirens. He knew that if they arrived Simon would be in big trouble. He officially had no time. His head was spinning and he didn’t know what to do.

The sound of yelling somewhat registered in his ears. But his mind was elsewhere. Different plans ran through his head. But he was losing time. “Why don’t you uh, lower the gun?” Jeremy in that moment decided it would be a good idea to take a class on how to defuse a high pressure situation.

But he shook the plan away and focused on the present. He lightly angled his hand up. A small enough movement that wouldn’t be noticed. Quickly webbing the gun out of his hand and throwing it across the room.

He watched as Simon stomped on his foot and broke from his hold. Thinking quickly and impulsively Jeremy ran to Simon, threw an arm around his waist. Sent a web to the building opposite and swung away. Be he was a second too slow.

As they swung out the door a bullet found its way and lodged itself in his shoulder. He cried out in pain and tightened his arm around Simon. “Oh my! Are you okay?” Jeremy shook off the pain. “Where do you live?”

They landed on a balcony three stories up, where Simon had pointed. Jeremy crumpled to the ground as Simon crouched down the help him. “There’s blood everywhere! You need medical attention!”

Jeremy was about to get up and leave, but he couldn’t move. “No, hos-pitals.” He managed to grunt out. “Fine, give me a second.” He watched as Simon climbed through his window and into his house. He heard faint yelling as he swung away and home himself. Not waiting a second like he had asked.

“You are fucking kidding me!” Jeremy brought a finger to his lips as he signalled for his friend to be quieter. He was retelling what happened last night, and Michael could not believe it. “Why would I lie?” Michael raised his eyebrows.

Jeremy quickly scoped the yard, seeing there was hardly anyone about he quickly lifted his shirt to show the black bruise where the bullet had hit. “Mum got the bullet out in time, accelerated healing and all.”

“And she didn’t freak out?” Jeremy laughed at the memory. “There was a lot of angry signing afterward.” Michael laughed too. The bell rang and the two parted ways. Michael headed to History while Jeremy went to his psych class.

Jeremy took all senior classes and was scheduled to graduate this year. It meant he didn’t really have anyone to sit/talk to as his few friends and acquaintances were all juniors (the year he was supposed to be). He didn’t particularly mind but it made for hell when having to choose a partner, but he didn’t want to be stuck learning things he already knew. So as he walked into his psychology class he took his seat at the back. Placing his bag on the seat next to his, one he knew wouldn’t be filled.

 

_But boy was he wrong._

 

 

Class was running pretty smoothly. Sure some kids where being a pain, but that was normal and Jeremy ignored them. Until he couldn’t. “Saunders! Go sit next to Travers!” Jeremy snapped up at the mention of his name. Blushing as he made eye contact with Simon stalked towards him. He had bags under his eyes and literally looked like hell. But Jeremy still thought he was cute.

He scrambled to move his bag form the spare seat. Smiling awkwardly before turning to the front. All Jeremy wanted to do was turn to him and ask what he was doing at a pharmacy at three in the morning. But he couldn’t, so he was on edge. He could feel every little movement from the boy. Every breath, every time his pen touched his book. And it was driving him insane.

“For the next few lessons we will be working through some worksheets. There is only enough for one between two, now I don’t want a ruckus so you will be working with your desk partner. No complaints!” Jeremy saw the happy smiles on everyone’s faces (they were all sitting next to friends) as Ms H handed out the sheets. Well everyone except Simon that is.

“Uh do you w-wanna work t-together or on different sheets?” He managed to stutter out without making a complete fool of himself. “I don’t mind.” He shrugged and Jeremy wanted to curl up and die.

They ended up working on different sheets in complete silence, before Simon surprisingly broke it. “What do you think of Spiderman?” If Jeremy had of been drinking he would have definitely spit it out. If he had of been eating he would have definitely choked.

Because he had not only said it so casually, like it didn’t mean anything. But they had never spoken before, it was so out of the blue and random. So Jeremy being Jeremy went into a complete panic. Flashing red lights and all. What if he thought Spiderman was him? What if he knew his secret? What if he was completely overreacting and it meant nothing? _Blah blah blah_

“Uh, personally I think he’s a bit overrated. Like what does he even do? Help grandmas cross the street? Save cats form trees? Not that we have many of those in the city. But you uh, know what I mean!” If getting the floor to open up and eat him was his superpower, Jeremy would have definitely used it.

Simon laughed loudly, it made him feel a little better. “I don’t know, he seems alright. Risking his life for people and all.” Jeremy was confused by the vagueness in his voice. But then he remembered he saved his life last night.

“I don’t know why he’d choose a spider, they are literally the worst animal ever.”  Simon raised his eyebrows at Jeremy and chuckled lightly. Really making the blush on his cheeks permanent. “Spiders are insects.”

“Actually spiders are arachnids and arachnids are a type of animal so spiders are indeed animals.” Jeremy bit his lip once he was done. The correction was accidental and just slipped out. He really needed to learn when to shut his mouth.

“Damn, know a lot about spiders?” Well he obviously knew a lot about spiders, because _you know._ But he wasn’t about to tell Simon that. “Is there something you want to tell me?” Jeremy’s heart dropped in his chest. His eyes widened, Simons face was so serious he must have been. But then he laughed and broke the tension. Jeremy let out a shaky breath knowing he was joking.

The two ended up spending the rest of the lesson working on the sheets together. There was so more talk of Spiderman, just small conversation. Normally Jeremy hated that, but he didn’t mind with Simon. He got to know him a little better, and that was all Jeremy could’ve asked for.

 

 

The next couple of weeks where pretty stressful on Jeremy’s part. He was shaken up by the attack on the pharmacy, meaning Spiderman didn’t (or couldn’t) make an appearance. And just because his anxiety didn’t let him put on the suit, didn’t mean his guilt went away. Anytime crimes where on the news all he could think about was the fact that he could have stopped them (which was highly unreasonable).

School was a whole other story. Michael had been sick so he had only been at school a couple days. Leaving Jeremy alone, Sometimes sitting with Maashous a nice boy in a few of his classes (who was more Michael’s friend than his own). Or alone in the library.

One upside about the last couple of weeks did come in the form of Simon Saunders, who had not only begun to acknowledge Jeremy. But occasionally even speak to him in the halls. Not out of necessity or anything. It seemed simply because he wanted to.

But from speaking with Simon came the more frequent encounters with Robbie Thorne. Robbie had always picked on him, but not enough that Jeremy ever felt the need to stand up for himself. Simply just little jabs in passing or a shove in the hall. Michael said it was because Jeremy was smarter than him, so Robbie felt intimidated at a school that cared for smarts.

“Oi Travers! Where’s your girlfriend? I haven’t seen her around lately?” All Jeremy was doing was standing in the hallway, idly chatting with Simon. Doing no harm to anyone. But suddenly that made him a target for bullying?

“Are you talking about Michael? Who is A obviously male, you know with he and him pronouns. And B obviously not in a romantic relationship with me. Or are you speaking about an invisible girlfriend you made up for me?”

He watched as Robbie gaped for a moment, obviously surprised that for literally the first time Jeremy was standing up for himself. A pit formed in his stomach and he could feel something shift in the air. He was getting ready for something but he wasn’t sure what.

That was until Robbie lifted his fist and swung. He heard Simon and some people in the hall yell alerting him that it was coming for him. Without thinking he grabbed his fist and twisted it. His brain knew he shouldn’t be doing it. It was definitely suspicious, but the years of torment had gotten to him.

He pushed him away harshly, making him connect with the lockers on the other side of the hall. He heard his grunts as he walked away from the situation. Pushing past the little crowd that had formed. He knew he had psychology next but he was too wound up to even consider going. So, he decided to wander around and clear his thoughts.

He ended up under a tree outside by the oval. It wasn’t the most conspicuous spot but if anybody asked he could use free period as an excuse. He sat in mostly silence, the wind, rustling of the trees and whisper of voices kept him from completely going insane.

He was kicking himself. He couldn’t believe he had used his strength like that. Not only had he raised eyebrows and gotten people thinking, but without meaning too he could have really hurt Robbie. Something that no matter how much he hurt him he never wanted to do. He never wanted to stoop that low.

“I’ve been looking for you.” Jeremy looked up to find Simon standing in front of him. He said is gently, without any malice. “Well you’ve found me.” He was touched that Simon had come to him. But he didn’t really want to talk about it.

“I didn’t know you were that strong.” Jeremy looked away and rung his hands, a tell tale sign he was uncomfortable. “Not that it’s a bad thing! I just didn’t know…” He sat down quickly before trailing off.

“Why are you here?” There was no venom in Jeremy’s voice, or at least he hoped there was none. It was simply a question. “I just wanted to see if you were okay.” It was a simple enough answer, but Simon felt like there was more.

“I’m fine, but quick question. Why are you friends with that asshat?” Simon laughed, but Jeremy wasn’t. He meant every word. Simon was so nice and welcoming. Robbie was not. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone use that word before!”

Jeremy could tell he was deflecting. “I’m serious.” He watched as Simon looked down and shrugged. “He’s not that bad of a guy once you know him, and he’s super sweet to Lilette. He really only picks on you because he feels intimidated. You’re smarter than him, and that makes him feel insecure.”

Jeremy felt a little bit of remorse for his feelings towards him. But his motives didn’t change his actions. “He’s still an asshat.” Simon nodded and chuckled before leaning back against the tree. They were sitting so close that their knees where bumping.

 

_The two stayed like that until the end of the day._

 

 

The wind blew through Jeremy’s hair as he landed on top of a building in the middle of New York City. It was his first day (night) back on the job and luckily, he had chosen a quiet one. Simon’s had given him extra confidence to get back into it. He knew that he would have to sooner or later.

“I was wondering when you’d hit the streets again.” Jeremy turned behind him to see Simon in all his glory approached him. It was around two in the morning and all he had done that night was warn a guy who was about to be assaulted.

“Uh - hi?” He coughed to mask his voice. Realising that if he talked like normal Simon could figure it out. Well at least he hoped he could figure it out. His heart leapt as Simon chuckled deeply and sat beside him. Their legs dangling off the building.

“I’ve been tracking you, watching every ‘where is Spiderman’ website like a hawk.” If there was any venom in his voice Jeremy definitely would have made a break for it. But surprisingly there wasn’t. He sounded calm and content. Which in some ways was a little scarier as he stared off into the night.

“Is that weird?” When he finally turned to look at him his puppy dog eyes where evident. It made Jeremy feel more at ease. Just reiterated that he wasn’t going to kill him. “Well it’s just I never got to thank you. A-and check that you where okay! You just kind of dropped me off. I was tempted to follow the blood like a trail.”

The two laughed together, despite the weird situation they where in. “Uh, I’m fine. No need for the blood hounds.” His voice was grumbly as he disguised it. It was very obvious that it wasn’t his really voice. But Jeremy was not about to be taking chances.

“Well thank you for saving me, my knight in shining spandex.” He was utterly thankful for the mask covering his face and the blush that had formed. Jeremy had always felt awkward in the suit that showed off more than needed. It really hugged _everything._

“What were you doing there at three in the morning?” His voice pretty much reverted to his real one as he asked the question he had been dying to know. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure it out.

“I was, uh, getting medicine for my sister. She gets really sick and my parents can’t leave her. So I get the short straw. I love my sister, I w-would do anything for her. And I’ve done it before and nothing has ever happened. So its not the situation, it’s the guys who robbed the store.” Jeremy was sure that he wasn’t trying to reassure him, but himself instead. Jeremy could tell he was shaken up by the way he tapped his fingers on his leg. Something he had noticed him doing in class when he was working out a particularly hard question. Or when he was called upon by a teacher.

“Are you okay? Being held at gunpoint is a serious thing, not something you can brush under the rug.” All Jeremy wanted to do was wrap his arms around the boy. But he was wearing a red and blue suit, meaning he had no clue how he would react. But to be fair he had no idea how he would react to Jeremy.

“When I got home I didn’t even tell my parents what happened. My dad yelled at me for not getting the medicine. When I said the shop was closed he yelled at me for not finding another. But I don’t regret my decision. I don’t need looking after, my sister though. She does. I think that’s why I have been so obsessed with finding you. You’re the only one who knows what happened…”

The only way Jeremy could respond without pushing any boundaries was to put a comforting hand on his back, rubbing it lightly. “Your dad kinda sounds like an asshat, no offence. But anyway that still doesn’t answer my question, are you okay?” Jeremy knew that not everyone could look crime in the eye and face it. He did because he had too. Simon didn’t have to.

“I only know one other person who uses the word asshat.” Jeremy’s heart went wild as he thought he gave his identity away. He raised his eyebrows and hoped that Simon forgot the asshat thing. “I can’t even look at the store without freezing. I saw a guy vaguely wearing the same outfit they wore and nearly burst into tears. A car backfired and I almost vomited. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how fix it.”

At this point there were tears rolling down Simon’s face. So Jeremy decided to bite the bullet and wrap his arms around him. It was a bit awkward as they were still sitting on the side of a building but he made it work.

“You are not broken and there is nothing to fix. You were in a life threatening situation. That gives you a free pass to cry and freak out and not be okay. Because if you were, I’d be more concerned.” Simon broke from the embrace to look into his eyes. The tears glistened in the moonlight.

“How do you do it?” He stared at him so widely and so intently. He had never felt this close to him. This connected. The car horns filled the silence between his words. Even at such an early hour.

 

_“I do it because I have to.”_

 

 

‘ _When will I meet this cute boy?’_ His mother, Helen, signed to him as he sat at the table for breakfast. His mother had been born completely deaf meaning that at home everything was communicated via sign language.

 _‘probably never.’_ Jeremy was telling his mum everything that had happened the night before. One of her rules around the whole Spiderman thing. When she first found out about it she was extremely disappointed he hadn’t told her as the two were extremely close (Jeremy’s dad having walked out at age three). But after the disappointment came fear. So she made a set of ruled he must abide by.

**JEREMY’S MUST FOLLOW RULES**

  1. _Tell mum everything that happens_
  2. _Call the police without hesitation_
  3. _Look out for yourself first and foremost_
  4. _Be home by at least four_
  5. _No drug rings_
  6. _Please try and stay as far away form guns as possible_
  7. _Don’t die_
  8. _Extra option but highly recommended – take first aid lessons_



The set of rules was neatly placed by his bed. He didn’t really hide it as the only person in his room was Michael, who knew everything. But if anybody ever asked about it he could just tell them it was his party rules. Still a little suspicious but easy to brush off.

Jeremy was thankful to have a mother that was as understanding as Helen. She trusted Jeremy to do the right thing and try and stay out of trouble. She knew that if she didn’t let him go out he would anyway. So she preferred to have him tell her everything than go behind her back.

 _‘I promise be on be my behaviour’_ Jeremy shook his head aggressively. _‘I don’t even know him that well!’_ He watched as his mother raised his eyebrows at him in judgement. _‘well get to know him!’_ he just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Hiding away to his bed.

After a couple minutes his mother followed in suite, sitting lightly on his bed next to him. _‘you obviously like this boy a lot. Talk to him, stalk him, become friends and just be yourself and if he doesn’t like you, fuck him’_ He laughed loudly, and leaned over to hug her. He loved his mum more than anything in the entire world, and nothing could ever change that. _‘not sure it is that easy but thanks for the advice mum, I love you’_ She smiled sweetly at him before getting up and stopping at the doorway.

 

_‘I love you too’_

 

In the next month Jeremy had really taken his mothers advice to heart. In both his everyday and alter ego life. Not only had Jeremy become close with him, so close they even sat together at lunch pretty regularly. But Spiderman as well.

Once a week (on slow nights) Jeremy would pick him up from his fire escape and they would find a nice building to sit upon. It was getting harder and harder for Jeremy to not give away too much information. The fact that he was close as both of his personas was really worrying him.

“Dude chill, he’s not going to work it out.” Michael was attempting to calm him down, something he had been doing a lot of the past month. But Jeremy rarely listened, something that really infuriated his best friend.

“Last night I said asshat and he respond ‘I only know of one other person that uses the word asshat’ Michael that person is me! He is going to find out! I just know it!” Jeremy was pacing the corner of the library where they were situated, stressing the two of them out even more.

“Oh my god! For such a smart guy you can really be a dumb bitch sometimes! He’s not going to find out!” Just at that very moment in time, because Jeremy’s life was literally a soap opera Simon approached the group. And because Michael was the actual worst person who could not A, cope under pressure and B, lie. Jeremy was fucked.

“What are you two yelling about?” He was holding his bag straps like a pre-schooler on their first day. Jeremy had never seen him cuter. And his cuteness distracted him from Michael. Leaving beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

“u-uh, Spiderman…” If looks could kill Jeremy would have been jailed for murder. Because of all the topics Michael could have chosen, that was the worst choice. Simon sat down, completing the trio. Looking excited to be talking about his friend.

“What about him?” Jeremy watched as Simons eyes lit up literally at the mention of Spiderman. It made him feel jealous, which was dumb to feel jealous of himself. But he could tell Simon spent more time thinking about Spiderman that Jeremy.

“Uh, Jeremy was just saying how he thinks he causes unnecessary damage. He also hates spiders!” At that moment Jeremy was really considering other friendship options. Because all Michael was good at was throwing him under the bus.

“How could you say that when he saves lives?” Simons eyes where dark and intense, you could tell he really cared. But in all fairness early that day he was telling Michael about how he wished to smash less windows and not ruin everything.

“He does leave a lot of mess.” So much that Jeremy had almost finished making his webs completely and quickly biodegradable. He was trying to balance not having them dissolve immediately, which was proving to be a struggle.

“The work he does makes up for it, plus he seems so sweet and genuine. Not many people risk their lives for others.” Michael and Jeremy made eye contact. Conveying exactly what they were thinking without words.

“He’s not a miracle worker, plus sometimes he does more damage than good.” He wasn’t sure if that was Michael’s actual opinion or him countering Simon’s. Either way it hurt him more than it should’ve.

“But look at how many lives he touches. Take the little girl he saved from the burning building. Or the old lady he got to the hospital. Or the subway he stopped from crashing.” The knowledge that Simon had of his whereabouts and doings was quite surprising.

“Didn’t save the parents, the lady’s attackers got away and she would’ve been okay if she didn’t go to hospital immediately. The subway still caused thousands of dollars of damage.” Jeremy couldn’t remember a time he felt worse about himself than when Michael was pointing out everything he had done wrong.

“He’s a good guy, you can’t convince me otherwise. See you guys.” Simon left after that, leaving Jeremy alone with Michael and his thoughts. Not a good combination.

“Sorry man, I was just trying to get him to see Spiderman as imperfect.”  But Jeremy didn’t process it. All he could think of was the words Michael had said and Simon’s goodbye. He walked away without another word, tears threatening to spill.

 

_Thousands of dollars of damage, would have been okay, didn’t save them_

 

 

“How was your day?” The twos legs were dangling over the side of an apartment complex roof. It was a nice spring night, not too cold but not too hot. Jeremy had just picked Simon up from his fire escape and still hadn’t said a word, still frazzled from lunchtime.

“Do I hurt more than I help?” He felt Simons hand landing on his leg, obviously trying to comfort him. The hurt evident in his voice. But Jeremy couldn’t bring himself to look at the boy next to him. He wasn’t sure what he could or would do.

“Honestly it depends on who you are asking.” Jeremy let a huge sigh leave his mouth after he heard Simon’s response. But he did like it better than the usual lies he normally got fed. “You’ve ruined some people’s lives, some people resent you.”

He turned away even more, but Simon placed his hand on his cheek and turned it back to face him. “But if you’re asking me.” Simon slowly brought his other hand up to his face and began to lift Jeremy’s mask up slowly. Jeremy wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he was frozen in fear and couldn’t do anything.

“You have helped me in ways that words can not explain.” He stopped lifting the mask once it reached the bottom of his nose. Only exposing his mouth and chin to Simon. Jeremy was confused to say the least, but when Simon made his intentions clear by leaning in, he couldn’t have been happier.

 Their lips met in the middle in an awkward lock. But after a second or two they started to mould to each other. Progressively becoming more comfortable. Jeremy’s mind couldn’t comprehend. And when the two broke apart all he could feel was happiness.

Until his mind caught up and started flashing some red warnings. Simon had kissed Spiderman, not Jeremy. In Simon’s mind they were two different people. Completely different people. One saved him from the chemistry teacher, the other from armed robbers.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I should have gave warning or asked. I don’t even know if you are into guys. Or if you are even like me, Lilette was pretty sure you did. I am pretty sure you aren’t in a relationship but who knows Michael is cute. Ah shit I am sorry.” Jeremy watched as Simon shuffled away slightly as if trying to distance himself from the issue.

“Hey, hey, chill. You have nothing to be sorry for. I l-liked it.” He meekly rubbed his neck as he continued to speak when something hit him. “But I don’t kn- wait Michael?” Simon’s widened and suddenly he was in the awkward position rather than Jeremy.

But rather than saying anything more he leant in and kissed him once more. This once was harder and less unsure. They broke apart gasping for air.

“Jeremy, I’m not dumb. But you are thinking you could hide your identity from me. I literally knew the first time we met. No one else uses the word asshat.”

Simon kissed Spiderman and knew it was Jeremy. His jaw dropped and for the first time in his life he couldn’t think of a snarky comment to respond to the insult with. Because Simon liked Spiderman and Jeremy.

He pulled his mask off. His hair fell over his eyes, dishevelled and poufy. “I can’t believe you knew!” Simon smiled brightly at him and ran his hands through his hair, fixing it for him.

“Of course I did Jeremy, I pay more attention than you think. And not only recently too. I’ve had a crush on you about as long as you’ve had one on me.” He legitimately believed his ears were deceiving him. Because even in his dreams Simon never said this to him.

“So Jeremy? not Spiderman?” Simon looked him up and down. Before smiling widely and leaning in to rest his head on his shoulder and arm around his waist. His warmth comforted Jeremy and grounded him.

“The abs are just a bonus.” The two chuckled and for the third time that night their lips met. Only this time Jeremy believed it was real. Because his mind could only just fully the comprehend the situation and the fact that Simon liked him.

 

_Simon Saunders liked Jeremy Travers. Not just Spiderman. He liked both, and luckily they were a package deal._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I LEGIT ADDED ONE MORE WORD AFTER I POSTED THIS SO IT WOULD BE 6666 HAHAHA MEMES
> 
> wow this literally took forever to write i hate myself, but i decided to finish it as a birthday present to myself. also this didn't go where i wanted it too so if yall want a sequal i am down to write one. here is my outline which i think yall will find funny
> 
> jeremy my mans is spiderman, he has a huge ass crush on simon but hes an awkward boiTM who cant talk to anyone (especially cute boisTM) so one night simon is being mugged and jeremy shister saves him. they become friends and simon starts to fall for spidey (omg its catfish). simon has his usual gay panicTM. simon gets kindnapped and jeremy has to shister save him once again. he finds out its jeremy and is like weirded out bc they had become best bros over time but then hes like whelp thank the lord hes cute.


End file.
